Eason
Eason is a character from The Grudge 1.5 and The Grudge 2, portrayed in both installments by Edison Chen. Eason is a Chinese journalist from Hong Kong and was working on the Saeki murders before he was led to the house, after being informed that new murders supposedly had happened there. History The first report Eason worked on the Saeki murderers that happened in 2001 and first met Detective Nakagawa at the time. The second report Eason was having a dinner when he was informed that new deaths had happened at the house. He went back to the place but was secluded by a cop. Detective Nakagawa contacted him once again and Eason was shown photographs of the Williams family corpses, as well as a ripped jaw found in the attic. Eason took the pictures to his house and later found them out damaged and cut, unaware that Kayako did this while pursuing him. Eason took the pictures to an associated of his, who warned him about the true nature of the house's evil. Eason ran back to Nakagawa but only found his video security footage (in which the detective saw the black figure of Kayako). Nakagawa called him and told he was at the house, about to end that "story". Eason saw the Saeki house on fire with a girl inside. He stepped in looking for Nakagawa, and saw a boy upstairs. Eason took the girl off the house and had to jump towards the glass wall to leave. He warned the cops about the boy at the upper floor, having a vision of him before becoming unconscious. Under the curse Eason later attempted to talk to Karen Davis, the girl he saved, at the hospital. He first met her younger sister Aubrey there, and was thanked for saving Karen's life. However, after identifying himself as a journalist, Aubrey refused to give further information nor allow Eason to see Karen and walked out the hospital. Insisting, Eason followed her only to see Karen fall from the building's terrace right in front of them. Eason had a brief vision of Kayako upon Karen's fallen body. He later visited Aubrey at Doug and Karen's home and explained her about the occult nature of the house and the effect is has on people, particularly on Karen and himself. Aubrey, however, did not have further information and Eason decided to go back to the house once again, to retrieve Kayako's diary. Reluctant to take Aubrey with him, Eason made her promisse she would stay out of the place. Eason entered and went to the attic wardrobe, were he found a scared schoolgirl inside, and then Kayako's journal. Below, he saw Aubrey inside the house and run her off the place, as Aubrey told him she was actually grabbed to inside. Eason flipped Kayako's journal, which Aubrey found "creepy as hell". Eason clarified to her that her writings were actually sad, until one part he could not understand. He mentioned an associate of his, and they were both explained that Kayako's mother was an Itako ''(an exorcist) that placed the demons from others in her daughter. They were also shown some videos of exorcism, and Eason decided to look for Mrs. Kawamatta at her place the day after. In his apartment, Aubrey shared her relationship to her sister (and her feelings towards Karen) with him, as Eason told her about is family in Hong Kong. Eason left Aubrey sleeping and went to his red photograph room, where he saw his pictures of the house, all of them with a black figure on the front. As one of the shadows seemed to move, Eason looked closer and Kayako surprised him from the picture. Aubrey later found him dead in the red room and run off his apartment, as Kayako showed up staring at her in all of the pictures. Notes and trivia *Eason is portrayed by Edison Chen. He also voices the character for the animated graphic novel ''The Grudge 1.5, set between The Grudge and The Grudge 2. *Eason's death scene has two versions: a theatrical one which ends with Kayako's ghost grabbing him, and an extended one featured in the Unrated Director's Cut, in which Eason falls aside and the ghost slowly approaches him. *Eason and Allison's encounter was deleted from the final cut from the The Grudge ''2 but is featured in the ''Unrated Director's Cut. *Eason's death scene strongly resembles a scene from the ghost-caught-on-picture themed 2004 film Shutter. Gallery Grudge29493471 640.jpg|Eason investigates the Saeki house. ju-ea.png|Eason sees the house on fire. grudge-grudge2-eas2.png|Eason is haunted. grudge-grudge2-eas.png|Eason with his research on the Saeki murders. grudge-grudge2-det.png|Eason's video of Detective Nakagawa's account. G24lrg.jpg|Eason and Aubrey at the house. grudge-the_grudge_2_07.jpg|At the house, Eason looks for Kayako's diary. The Grudge 2 56130 Medium.jpg|Eason and Aubrey share the story of their lives to each other. Grudge2Kayako2.jpg|Kayako's ghost comes to Eason. Category:Male Characters Category:The Grudge characters Category:Deceased